1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to monitor systems, and more particularly to baby monitor systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Baby monitor systems are well known in the art. Systems that utilize wireless transmission technology are also known in the art. The various known baby monitor systems incorporate many different features and functions. In one example, a baby monitor system offered by SAFETY 1st is known as the “900 MHz HOME CONNECTION MONITOR.” The SAFETY 1st system has three child units and a parent unit. In one operation mode, the SAFETY 1st parent unit has the ability to automatically connect with and scan between each one of the child units every few seconds. In another mode, the unit can also be set to monitor only a selected one of the child units. The parent unit includes an indication light for each of the three baby units. The light for a unit being monitored at any particular time is illuminated. The SAFETY 1st system can only monitor one child unit at a time, so there is no difficulty determining which child unit is picking up audible sounds heard at the parent unit. However, the parent unit can not monitor more than one child unit simultaneously and can not differentiate or distinguish among the child units to monitor a particular child unit if that unit is transmitting greater sound levels than the others.
Some other existing baby monitor systems include child and parent units with relatively simple potentiometer-type on/off power controls. This type of control uses an intricate mechanical power switch or a non-momentary switch to control power at the units. These types of switches are relatively costly, take up significant space both on and inside the units, and do not offer a more modern, high-tech, “momentary” or soft-touch feel to which consumers have become quite accustomed. Instead, baby monitor systems are still provided with perceived antiquated mechanical on/off push buttons and potentiometer-type switches.
Conventional baby monitor systems also use a progressive light bar or a series of “sound lights” in the form of a light emitting diode (LED) display. The typical parent unit in these types of systems requires or uses a dedicated integrated circuit to control the LED display. The dedicated circuit adds cost, takes up circuit board space within the unit, and is not capable of performing functions other than handling and controlling the LED display. With this type of system, the LED display is limited to only conveying the amplitude of the sound picked up by the child unit. These types of baby monitor systems use conventional integrated circuits, such as the KEC KIA 6966S, 5-Dot LED VU METER, to control the lights. This circuit is typically connected to an analog audio output of the parent unit and drives the LED display to provide a logarithmic volume level display. Thus, most baby monitor systems today have sound lights that behave in a very similar fashion and that can not provide or support any other function.
There are known wireless baby monitor systems that utilize technology other than frequency modulated (FM) signals. However, these systems are typically very expensive and complicated and use technology suited for other uses. For example, a system offered by Philips is known as the “SBC SC477 DECT Baby Monitor.” This system employs cordless phone technology built to the European cellular DECT standard. This technology is relatively complicated and expensive and is needlessly complex for most standard baby monitor systems.
Examples of other systems with particular features are disclosed in a number of U.S. patents and published applications. For example, U.S. Publication No. 2004/0246136 generally describes a baby monitor system wherein the transmitted signal includes both the converted sounds picked up by the child unit and a privacy code. The code is transmitted as part of the signal to and used by the parent unit to determine if a valid transmission is being received.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,462,664 describes a parent unit that can control other devices like a television to reduce the sound level in the area of the parent unit when the parent unit is generating loud sounds so that the parent can hear these sounds. The expensive and complicated cellular DECT technology of the Philips system makes this feature possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,759,961 describes a two-way communication baby monitor system that employs what is termed a “soothing unit” within the child unit that can be controlled by the parent unit. U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,059 describes a wireless transmission system that employs wireless digital two-way communication. An identification code is transmitted directly with the information or date so that the receiving unit can identify and indicate to which system a transmission belongs. Similar to the publication noted above, the identification code described in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,059 patent is transmitted directly with the digital information from the child unit to the parent unit. U.S. Pat. No. 6,847,302 describes a wireless transmitter and receiver that employ a privacy code assigned to each unit pair.